Last Breath
by Live Like We're Dying
Summary: One shot! Edward leaves, Bella's an emotional wreck. Can one day change her life forever? Will they return when Alice's gets a vision of what she's planning to do on February 11th? Will she make it? Read and Review!


**Hello, people. I wanted to give this a shot. I haven't updated other stories because I'm waiting until xmas break to do it. More time, more chapters and drama!!! =P Please review at the end and let me know, because I might do this a lot more often. I tried my best to make it long and very good, the italics is the flash back!!!! Just letting you know. =)**

**-Samantha**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Bella's POV_**

I sat there, holding myself together, on the rocking chair. I wore a tore, over sized sweashirt and watched as the kids ran across the lawn, dressed in costumes. I saw my friends, walk past my house. Angela holding Ben's hand, and Jess holding Mike's. They all looked up at my window. Angela smiled a small smile and waved to me, I did't wave back but forced a small smile on my face.

Every since he left, I've been an emotional wreck. Ruining everyone's lives just by walking past them. My danger magnet has been off the wall. Found out Jake is a werewolf, didn't scream and run away. I smiled, told him I would be there for him and left to my room, where I planned to live in until I die. Found out the Victoria is still trying to track me down, I sighed. I found her one day, told her to just kill my right there, told her I had no reason for living. The only reason that I _**was **_alive, left me, like a child leaves an old toy.

Don't do anything wreck less, he had spoke to me._He made me promise, I did. But he wasn't here to watch me break that promise in a heartbeat. I waited and waited for three weeks for him to come back, he never did. I saw Sam go cliff diving one day, it looked like fun. And that's what I needed, fun. Excitement, something to help me through the day. _

_Jake was out hunting Victoria, so he couldn't take me, told me to stay here and don't do anything idiotic while he was gone. I rolled my eyes and waited for him to leave, I watched as his figure faded into the forest. _

_This was my only chance. I grabbed the keys, slammed the door, and sprinted to my truck. I stuck the key in the ignition and kicked it in gear and handed towards the cliffs. Along the way I heard his voice telling me to _**'Turn the truck around, now!'**_ and _**'You promised.' **_That hurt right there, it made my heart, or what was left of it, break even more. _

_He also promised he wouldn't leave me, looks like he broke it first. I pulled to the side of the road, opened the door to sunshine and ran across the road and into the forest. I pushed tree branches out of my sight, and I followed the trail. _

_I was soon greeted by the cliff, I smiled. I had made it up here by myself, no tripping and no getting lost. I slowly walked to the edge and that's when I heard Edward's growl from right behind me. I froze, turning around and shrieked. _

_My God stood right in front of me, anger painting his beautiful face. Golden eyes in slits, glaring holes into my eye sockets. I covered my mouth with my hand and slowly backed up, my foot coming in contact with the edge. _

_"Bella. Don't" He growled. I shook my head and he disappeared, I sighed, straightening up, it was only my imagination. I turned around, taking out my bracelets and necklace and shoes. I looked over the edge at the waves, slowly crashing into the cliff. _

_I took a deep breath, and dove forward. The wind caressing my body, soon switching to water caressing my body. I kicked, and pushed myself up to the top to get some air. I had done it, without Jake, I smiled to myself, but it soon disappeared. _

_Waves crashed into me one by one, I was knocked back under. I screamed, and opened my eyes to find Victoria's face right in front of mine. She smiled, I kicked back and my head connected with the underwater rocks, my vision blurred and blackness had swallowed me whole. _

I shuddered, remembering that day. I sighed, rolled over in bed and watched as time ticked slowly. I was suppose to be sleeping, but that took time away. Every second I spent awake, was a second I should be spending with him.

A sob broke through my lips and tears fell down onto my pillow. I sniffled, I swore to myself that I wasn't going to cry over him anymore. It's been six months without him, six months that should be spent with him, but aren't. I rolled over, sighing loudly in my pillow as the tears and sobs came quickly.

He should be here, comforting me, telling me he's never going to leave, that he'll always stay be my side. He shouldn't just be here, his whole family should be here. Forks is nothing without them, it's just a name on the map of Washington now. The best Doctor gone, we're all screwed now.

This wasn't working, I was never going to get to sleep. I rolled on my back and stared at my ceiling that had the glow in the dark stars on it. I remember Edward lifting me up so I could stick them up there. The song Untouchable by Taylor Swift had played through the speakers while I stuck them up there. I spelled out Edward's name, and it still said 'Edward'.

"Seriously." I said, pulling my blankets up over my face, blocking out his name. A plan popped into my head on what I was going to do. I hope Alice could see it, they weren't going to stop me know. I smiled, flipping on my side, under my covers and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Three knocks on the door woke me up, "Bells, time for school." I hopped out of bed, ran to the closet. I threw on a cute graphic tee and a graphic hoodie and nice flare jeans and sneakers that were blue plaid and black.

I opened my bedroom door, skipping to the bathroom. Charlie was already downstairs, I could hear him mumbling about animal killings outside of Forks.

I pushed opened my bathroom door and came to a halt. The bathroom window was wide ope, no screen just hanging open. I was greeted by the cold, frosty morning. I wrapped my arms around me and shuffled to the window. I lifted my arms and shut the window, it closed with a loud, echoing clang. A paper fell when the window closed. I bent down to pick it up, I opened it and recognized the handwriting.

_Don't do it, Bella. _

I shook my head, and stuffed the note into my back pocket. I brushed my teeth and hair. Today, I had a feeling, was going to be a really good day. Well, at least for me.

When I was done, I walked down the stairs, book bag slung across my shoulder. Charlie was sitting at the table, still reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee. He looked at me over the paper, "Hey Bells. Roads are slippery, be careful."

I nodded, one thing I hate about winter is the ice, I will not drive with ice on the road. I looked back over at Charlie, "Well, I'm going to call Jake, see if he'll give me a ride." I headed out of the kitchen but stopped. I turned around half way, resting my left hand on the door jam, "I love you dad, don't forget that." I said.

He studied me a while and then replyed, "I love you too Bells, please don't ever forget that." I nodded, smiled and shouted have a nice day and stepped outside. I pulled my jacket around me tighter and dug out my cell phone, I dailed Jake's number.

"Hello?" His sleepy voice said. I smiled, I had waken him up.

"Hey, Jake, it's Bella. Do you think you could-" I stopped when I saw a silver Volvo, **_his_** silver Volvo drive past my house really slow. I could make out everyone in the car. Edward in the driver seat, Alice in the passenger and then Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper all squished in the back.

"Bella?" Jake said, trying to get my attention back. I shook my head.

"Do you think you could give me a ride to school, roads are slippery and I don't like it." I explained. Jake answered with a 'yeah' and a 'be right there.' I thanked him and hung up, I pulled off my book bag and looked inside. I saw my books, pencil case, notebooks and the thing that I needed this afternoon.

I zipped it back up when I heard Jake honking, I looked up to see him in his Rabbit, I smiled and ran to his car. He was out in no time to catch me when I slipped on the ice.

"Whoa!" He said, wrapping his warm, strong, tan arms around me, pulling me back to my feet, "Be careful." He smiled, lighting up my whole world. I smiled back and took a good look at him. It's winter and all he's wearing was shorts and no shirt, and shoes, that's it.

"Checking me out again, I see." He said, leading me to the passenger door.

I slapped his chest, hard, he didn't even wince, "You wish."

He opened my door and looked at me, with a smile, "Evey day."

I rolled my eyes and slid in, buckling me seatbelt, he hopped in and sped to the high school. I looked at him, "You know I will love you know matter what happens, right?" I said, he looked from the road to me and then back again.

He chuckled nervously, "What are you talking about, of course I know." He looked at me out of the corner of his eyes, "You know I'll still love you too."

I smiled, and leaned back in the chair, inhaling the scents of Jake. Summertime mixed together with spring, "I know."

I felt his massive hand wrapped around my small one. His warm skin overpowered my cold skin by a long shot. I sighed, soaking up the moment as long as I could. For he didn't know what I had in store today.

I felt him stop, he took away his hand and nudged me, "Bella, we're here." I opened my eyes, looked at him and smiled.

I whispered thanks and stepped out into the cold. I made my way to the front doors, I listened as his car sped off into the distance. I opened the doors and everyone stood around taking to one another, like any normal day.

Angela bounced over to me, Ben in tow, "Hey, Bella!" She said, giving me a nice big hug. I got a hi from Ben and that was it.

Ben whispered something in Ang's ear, she looked from him to me and said, "No."

She looked back at me, all her happiness gone, "Bella, did you hear?" She asked.

I shifted my weight from my right foot to left, "Hear what?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. I knew what she was going to say, the Cullen's are back.

Anger and love boiled up inside of me, mostly anger, "The Cullen's are back." She said, leaning in to tell me. I instantly felt eyes on me, I looked over their shoulders and saw them staring at me, Edward was no where around.

I moved my eyes back to her light brown ones, "Aw, hell no." I screamed, everyone talking stopped and looked at me. Alice, Emmett, Jasper wore a smile while Rosalie had a grimace.

I grabbed Angela's hand and towed her past the Cullen's, I hit Jasper with my book bag, hoping he could feel the gun in there. I saw him stiffen, and I smiled to myself. I pulled her to my locker, and emptied the contents in there, everything but the gun.

Ang leaned against her locker, "So, I can see you aren't taking this well."

I stopped in mid air and looked at her, "I can't though. I want to but, they left me Ang." I said, getting back to work, I was done and put my bag in there. I saw Angela's eyes widened as she looked behind me.

I stiffened as I heard his voice float through the air, "Hello, Bella." He said, I turned around and almost cried. There he stood, hurt filling his golden eyes and was wearing a crooked smile. He wore a gray tshirt, over that was a black button up shirt, unbuttoned and then dark jeans.

I slammed my locker, and ran around him, tears escaping my eyes and fell down my face and onto the floor. I wore my hoodie, and hid the gun inside, I was getting this done and over with. I ran, slipping a little when I turned the corner and sprinted. Edward appeared right in front of me, I had enough time to dodge him and keep running.

Alice was in front of me next, hands up, pleading, "Please, Bella. Don't do this." She said, sadness in her eyes. I looked away and ran past her too.

Jasper was in front of me, grabbed my shoulders and lifted me off the ground, "Do you know what you're doing?!" He yelled at me, his lovely voice echoing down the hall. It hurt to see him in pain, even though he never spoke to me, I still loved him.

My eyes drifted down to the floor, tears ran freely down my face, "I'm sorry." I said, what was I doing? They left you Bella, they didn't want you anymore. Don't take them back! Anger boiled up in me again.

I lifted my head and glared at him, Emmett was behind him as was Edward. Alice and Rose stood on my sides. I read one time, on the Internet about vampires, that they don't like high pitch screams, it hurts their ears.

I grinned evilly, glaring some more. I took a deep breath through my nose, "I'm sorry." I growled, took a deep breath and screamed bloody murder. They all squatted down, covering their ears, Jasper had dropped me. I screamed as I ran to the auditorium.

I flung open the doors, and stopped, running to the stage. I could hear students running to here, we came here every morning before school started. I dove onto the stage, and hid behind the curtains. I was gonna sing a song for Edward, before I did what was panned.

I grabbed the guitar and stood in center stage with the microphone in front of me, I lifted the curtains. Students filled the room, they sat down and chatted with each other. They all looked at me, some smiled, some gave me questioning looks.

I took a deep breath, "This is for you, Edward." I said, as he walked into the room. He froze when he saw me on the stage.

I played the first few notes of Just to see you smile by Tim McGraw, "You always had an eye for things that glittered. But I was far from being made of gold, I don't know how but I scraped up the money. I just never could quite tell you no." I looked at him, tears rolling down my face. I moved my gaze across their faces.

"Just like when you were leaving Amarillo, takin' that new job in Tennessee. And I quit mine so we could be together, I can't forget the way you looked at me." I had sobs trying to escape, I held them down.

"Just to see you smile, I'd do anything that you wanted me to, when all is said and done, I'd never count the cost, it's worth all that's lost, just to see you smile." I song, smiling at him. He smiled back. I burned that moment in my mind, they all smiled at me, even Rosalie.

I had to whole room singing, I press the button and continued the song, so they could sing it, while I did what I needed to. I set the guitar down, Alice and Edward froze.

"Vision." I hissed. Shit! I pulled out the gun. Everyone screamed, the Cullen's all looked at me, "I'm sorry!" I screamed through tears and sobs, "I love you, but you don't love me." I whispered.

I put the barrel to my head, I unlocked the safety. Teachers filled in, wondering what was going on, they saw me and started to run. Edward ran fast, vampire speed, they followed. That was the last thing I saw.

I pulled the trigger, making the sound echo through the room, more screams and my name being called filled the room. Pain shot through my skull as I descended into the darkness.

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

**Loving, caring and sweet Isabella loved to help everyone out.  
****She cared so much for anyone, she left herself  
****for the last one, always putting everyone else forward.  
****Daughter of Chief Swan and Renee.  
****She committed suicide on February 11, 2009.  
****Her lover, Edward Cullen, left her in the woods, which  
****lead to her death.  
****She in now in heaven watching over her family.  
****We send you our love, Bells.  
****Love,  
****Mom and Dad.**

I huffed, crinkling the paper so hard that it turned to dust in my hands. They fucking changed me, was I happy? I wa--

"Hey." His voice, floated through the room like velvet, I turned around in the chair to see him walking towards me. Every step so graceful.

"Hey, " I said, standing up and in front of him, he looked from the dust on the floor to me, "Paper, the newspaper." I explained.

"That's years old Bella." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist, "You like hurting yourself?" He asked, wincing.

"No," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck, bringing his face closer. Our lips inches away from each other, "I like taunting you." I smiled, running out of his arms and down the stairs.

"Bella!" He groaned, I could here him running after me. I dove out the door, Alice following me, Jasper chasing her and Emmett chasing Rose.

Us girls ran around the huge backyard, screaming in laughter. Edward had caught me, Jasper caught Alice, and Emmett caught Rose. It started to rain, Edward spun me around in the rain, thunder clapping, lightning lighting up our world.

I looked into his golden eyes and he looked into mine, "I love you." We said at the same time. My lips crashed into his.

Was I happy?...

Yes, yes I was.

* * *

**Aw. I know I'm a dork, but the ending was kinda cute. Ya think? Please review!! For me?! She died on my birthday!!!! =O But then she was a new her on the 14th!!!! Valentine's Day! She was a gift for Edward!!! Hehehe. **

**REVIEW!!!!! ....**

**..........**

......

..

...

.......

.........  
..........

**Please? **


End file.
